vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuza (Wonderful World)
Summary Ryuza is a playable character in Wonderful World. As the Headmaster of the Knights of the countryside town Eimeru, stationed in-between Imperial City Ainefir, & Metropolitan Rakleia deep in the mountainside, he was caught in the Makai at an early age, thus his Magic is cloudy. He is trusted by close friends in case an emergency occurs. His "fun" in battle is never realized to be because of the Makai's Madness. He is usually seen as a bad leader to others. Ryuza doesn't want Lemius and Corona to be put out in a dangerous mission. Ryuza's parents died when he was 12, since then, he became a knight to protect his Sister, Lemius. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Ryuza Langran Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Knight, Swordsman, Researcher of magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Black Fire Magic, Magic Disabling, Expert Swordsmanship, High intellect in Magic Research (Has travelled around the world to research many forms of magic; even meeting those with their own abilities from the get go.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: ' Small Town level' (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range with Black Wolf Fang. Standard Equipment: *'Black Wolf Fang:' Under the teachings of a famous blacksmith, Ryuza made many weapons, but apparently prefers this. Made with a special ore Ryuza made himself that reacts to magic, it is capable of cutting it. Intelligence: Above average, can be a good leader when needed. Absolutely ridiculous with his magic research, was apparently stated by Cielo to be a good teacher, and wanted to play with him again someday, despite his childhood making him seem crazy, he has much since gotten over that. Weaknesses: Lazy and sluggish, thus hates his office job, as a Headmaster of an Order of Knights, is stated to be inferior to even Rescana Almadia, who is the Headmaster of the Order of Lekseim. Feats: Ryuza is an expert swordsman, always prepared against the rest of the verse, as the World itself is essentially a planet sized source of magic. Throughout his career as a Knight, he has traveled around the world to research magic; while also going into combat. He swatted even complicated forms of magic from the members of the Laboratory that doesn't belong in any nation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Flame:' Apparently Ryuza is somehow capable of Demon Magic. This Hellish Fire is used in conjunction with his Black Wolf Fang sword. *'Killer:' Skills can be used with the O button for 50% Skill Meter. *'Black Flame (こくえん):' (NOTE: This move has multiple variants.) **'P ver.:' Ryuza shoots a Hadouken like fireball out of his hand at long distance. **'K ver.:' Ryuza fires a shorter ranged Fireball that explodes multiple times, when if it misses.. **'O ver.:' (Requires 50% Energy.) Combines the best of both moves to make a faster Fireball that explodes on impact. *'Rook Heavenly Fire (ひてんしょう):' (NOTE: This move has multiple variants. Air OK.) **'S ver.:' Ryuza swings his blade up send the opponent in the air. Air Ver. is the same. **'HS ver.:' Same as S ver., except Ryuza swings again to send the opponent to the ground. Air Ver. is the same. **'O ver.:' (Requires 50% Energy.) Basically a more powerful version of the S ver. *'Lower Rook Heaven (うらひてん):' (NOTE: This move has multiple variants.) **'S ver.:' Ryuza slashes the opponent to the ground. **'HS ver.:' Same as S ver., except with slightly higher power **'O ver.:' (Requires 50% Energy.) Ryuza goes at far distances to do a more powerful version of this attack. *'Night Funeral Sword (やそうけん):' (NOTE: This move has multiple variants.) **'P ver.:' Ryuza slashes the opponent with a one slash, four hit combo. **'K ver.:' Same as P ver., except the last hit is a low attack. **'O ver.:' (Requires 50% Energy.) Ryuza slashes his opponent with a shockwave, sending them flying. *'Demon Scratch (まこく):' Ryuza's Finish Skill. If Ryuza's close enough, he can use his sword to slash through the opponent, lift his foe into the air with that sword, and force them into the ground with Black Fire burning them for a bit. Good for quick kills. Stats *'Height:' 179cm *'Weight:' 73kg *'Likes:' Weapons Collection, Magic Research. *'Hates:' Cleric Work *'Values:' His Order Note In recent versions of Wonderful World, Each of Ryuza's Skill has a Hiragana based Furigana that has the exact same Romaji spelling, but requires Both the Kanji & Furigana to make some kind of translation. This is still a WIP because of this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7